The series
The Faerie Path series are fantasy novels written by Allan Frewin Jones. BOOK 1: THE FAERIE PATH Anita was living an ordinary life. Until an elegant stranger pulled her into another world. Swept away into a court of magic and beauty, she discovers she is Tania, the lost princess of Faerie: the youngest daughter of Oberon and Titania. Since Tania’s mysterious disappearance on the eve of her wedding five hundred years before, Faerie has been sunk into darkness and gloom. The courtly Lord Gabriel Drake, who Tania was once to marry, has found her and brought her back. With Tania’s return, Faerie comes alive again as a land of winged children, glittering balls, and fantastic delights. But Tania can’t forget Anita’s world, or the boy she loved there. Torn between two loves and between two worlds, Tania slowly comes to discover why she disappeared so long ago. She possesses a singular magical ability and she must use it to stop a sinister plan that threatens the entire world of Faerie. ... read more BOOK 2: THE LOST QUEEN Tania is a princess of Faerie. And now she must return to the Mortal World. Once upon a time, Tania was an ordinary girl. But then she was swept into another world, where she was the long-lost princess of the elegant and magical court of Faeire, and only she could save the court from great peril. Now Tania - and her true love, Edric - will go back to the Mortal Realm to seek Queen Titania, lost hundreds of years ago while searching for Tania. Their return leads to struggles with Tania’s much-loved mortal parents and friends as she and Edric try to conceal their secret. But much more serious dangers lurk: the sinister Lord Drake is not yet defeated, they are pursued by dark supernatural forces, and Tania’s two worlds are about to collide in amazing and frightening ways she never could have anticipated. ... read more BOOK 3: THE SORCERER KING/ THE SEVENTH DAUGHTER Tania has brought the long-lost Queen Titania back to Faerie from the Mortal World of modern London. But when they cross between the worlds, they find only devastation. The Sorcerer King of Lyonesse - ancient enemy of the Faerie Court - has been released from his amber prison. As the wicked sorcerer regains his power, King Oberon, Tania’s father, is imprisoned and the Faerie Court is being destroyed. Tania and her true love, Edric, must travel the Realm to try to find and rescue King Oberon, who is their only hope for defeating the evil Sorcerer King. And Tania must prepare for battle . . . and to fight a war that she may not survive. ... read more BOOK 4: THE IMMORTAL REALM In an instant, a time of joy and celebration turns to one of heartbreak and fear. Tania has finally found a way to bring her two worlds together, and while enjoying a long-awaited meeting of her mortal and faerie families, with her beloved Edric by her side, all seems right for the princess. But when a faerie baby suddenly falls ill followed by more and more faeries, including her own sister Cordelia, Tania knows that something is terribly wrong. With no time to lose Tania joins forces with her sisters to find a cure before this terrible plague kills everyone she loves. Yet as the illness spirals out of control and a mysterious healer appears on scene, Tania realizes what they really need is help from the mortal world. But will bringing another stranger to Faerie only make things worse? With countless lives hanging in the balance and a fast-growing Faerie suspicion of all things mortal—including Tania herself—Tania makes a desperate move that will either save the land and people she has come to hold dear… or destroy their only chance for survival. ... read more 'BOOK 5: THE ENCHANTED QUEST' A deadly plague is sweeping through Faerie, and no one is immune to its bite. Now, with the guidance of the Dream Weaver, Tania, Rathina, and a mortal ally, Connor, must head off to find the Divine Harper - the only one who can help Tania renew the Faerie Covenant of Immortality. Their quest will soon take them outside the borders of Faerie to hostile and unwelcoming lands beyond. On their travels, Tania and her companions encounter danger at every turn as they battle pirates, contend with mysterious and mystic beings, and try to outwit those under the sinister grip of the Dark Arts. But when Tania’s beloved Edric appears, it looks as if they have help at last. Or do they? As tensions and dangers rise, Tania is forced to question everything and everyone around her in order to decide if she is prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice to save her loved ones. ... read more 'BOOK 6: THE CHARMED RETURN' By the light of the pure eclipse, two worlds will be as one . . . She was once a princess of Faerie, the seventh daughter of King Oberon. But sixteen-year-old Anita Palmer has no memory of the Faerie Realm; her true Faerie princess identity; her love, Edric; or her quest to save Faerie from a deadly plague that ravaged it. With the help of an unexpected ally, Anita must figure out a way to reawaken Tania, her Faerie self—but how? Now Anita—or is she Tania?—doesn’t know who, or what, to trust, including her own memories. With no time to spare, Anita must act. A thrilling final battle is soon to be waged that will affect not only her destiny but the fate of both Faerie and the Mortal World. Loyalties will be tested, true love questioned, and nothing is what it seems. ... read more Category:Books